Konoha High School
by Sadistic One
Summary: High School Fic. This is a highschool fiction about the K-9. Everyone has their thoughts that they write inside their journal or entry as they are in high school. Pairings: Naruto and Hinata... Full summary inside
1. Thoughts

**My Thoughts**

**This is a high school fiction about teens that face the everyday drama. They share their thoughts in a journal/diary. **

**Not a good summary, but read if you want too. **

**Rated M: Languages, Cutting, Fights, Lemon, Anxiety, Teens, Drama, Romance**

**Warning: Grammatical and Spelling Errors. **

_January_

_Thoughts of Uzumaki Naruto_

_I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Don't expect hey from me. But anyways I am currently 17 years old. I was born on the night of October… the 10__th__. My hair is a yellowish/gold; however you want to put it. I have three long scars on the side of my cheeks; it distinguishes me from everyone else. I have s tan color, my eyes are big and very blue, but it's bright. My height is 6ft. I have a flat stomach, pecks and muscles. _

_I saw an empty book on the floor one day, so I decided to take it home with me. I have no idea why… At first I didn't bother with it, I just threw it on my room floor, which to mention I've slipped on that same book several times. But I finally decide to write in it; to share my thoughts… _

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: October 10__th_

_Sex: Male_

_Languages spoken: Many_

_Day One_

_The girl I pretended to be in love with, well I was in love with her during grade 3-7, Haruno Sakura, had shattered, or a pretend shattered, my heart once again… by calling me a loser and then punching me in the face. I played it off as if it was a joke, but I'm getting tired of her hits and insults. Sometimes I ask myself: _

"_Why do I even tolerate this stupid bitch?"_

_But it's all part of my mask._

_Sometimes I just want to shout at her…_

"_You're a bitch nobody likes you just like Monday's"_

_Ha, I just did a simile. _

_I crack myself up._

_Sometimes I confuse myself though. _

_Confession Time: _

_ I've never told anyone, not even my best friend. Okay, Mr. Book, don't you ever, ever-ever and I mean NEVER EVER tell anyone this. NEVER! This is between me, my thoughts and you Mr. Book._

_I cut myself for the fun of it._

_I know, I know… big mouth, hyper, outgoing, cuts his self for the fun of it? Crazy _

_I've been doing this since I was 8. _

_The only visible scars on me are my cheeks. Yeah I did them, but people think it's a tattoo… jackasses. How is that even possible? But anyways, I cut myself in the same place more than one time and I also cut myself on the sole of my palms, you know like the lines. Call me crazy all you want, but it's a thrill._

_But I have to go…_

_Sleep awaits me…_

_~Peace_

**Okay readers, this is a new story. I was writing this in class. And if you guys ever read any of my stories, such as We Belong Together, Think About it or My dearest brother, you'll realize that these are stories that actually happen to people in this world. So I try to write about those types of stories, because this is reality and some readers might actually feel connected to the story, because they may either no someone who is going through these same problems. But I also give an anime twist to it. **

**But this story is basically saying; you think you no someone, but you really don't. Don't judge a book by its cover. And yeah, you should get the moral when it comes. But I hope you readers will enjoy it. **

**~Review**


	2. High School

**Awe… thanks for the reviews, especially you SullyR. ^^ And you don't really have to figure out the words to put to a story, just write a summary of you want, and let your mind drift from there.**

**Warning: Grammatical and Spelling Error.**

_Confession Time:_

_I've never told anyone, not even my best friend. Okay, Mr. Book, don't you ever, ever-ever and I mean NEVER EVER tell anyone this. NEVER! This is between me, my thoughts and you Mr. Book._

_I cut myself for the fun of it._

_I know, I know… big mouth, hyper, outgoing, cuts his self for the fun of it? Crazy_

_I've been doing this since I was 8._

_The only visible scars on me are my cheeks. Yeah I did them, but people think it's a tattoo… jackasses. How is that even possible? But anyways, I cut myself in the same place more than one time and I also cut myself on the sole of my palms, you know like the lines. Call me crazy all you want, but it's a thrill._

_But I have to go…_

_Sleep awaits me…_

_~Peace_

_**Chapter One: High School **_

**Naruto POV**

I heard my alarm clock ringing, but I didn't want to wake up or get out of bed, but it was becoming quite annoying. I turned around and glared at the alarm clock, wishing it would explode by the intense gaze I was giving it. But it continued to ring. I slammed the button to make it stop screeching at me. I groaned. It was 7o'clock. I threw the sheets off of me and stretched my arms out making a big yawning sound.

My mouth was dry and I felt sand in my eyes. I was so tired from watching some TV shows. I scratched my hair and slid out of the bed. Like Shikamaru says "troublesome". I walked to the bathroom slowly.

"I wonder if this day is going to be a brand new day" I asked myself.

I stripped off my clothes and entered the tub. Cold water ran on me. Personally I love cold water, only when it's cold I'll use the hot water, but that's a once in a while thing. I groaned as I rest my head on the cold tiles.

"Another day of school"

**Normal POV**

Naruto put on his necktie and slackened it. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of the white collar shirt, giving him a kind of cute rebellious look. He put some shine in his hair and shook it. He looked in the mirror and smiled. His eyes shone with excitement, but it quickly faded.

"I better be of" he said.

**High School Scene **

"Naruto, what's up?" Kiba, a boy with red upside down triangles on his cheeks said, jumping on Naruto's back.

"Oof" Naruto said as he almost fell. "Grrr… you know it would've look wrong if you was on top of me" he said irritated.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Kiba replied grinning.

Naruto yawned. "Nah, but did you do you home-work, Math?"

Kiba jumped off of Naruto and walked in front of him. "Math…"

Naruto nodded.

Kiba stared at him blankly. "Well buddy" he said putting his arm around Naruto neck. "It's a good thing we have friends that does their homework" he said smiling.

Naruto also smiled. "Sasuke"

The two teens walked up the stairs and into the crowded hallway.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said running to the boy desk.

Sasuke, the quiet teenager, looked up from his book to see his best friend and associate looking down at him, smiling. He put down his book on the wooden desk and stared into his friend eyes.

"Knowing you, you forgot to do your homework, because you were too busy watching some TV show" he said.

Naruto grinned. "You know me so well. So can I see it?"

Kiba stood there smiling.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took out his book. "Here you go" he said passing it to him. "But please don't put dog ears in my book"

"Promise I won't" Naruto said as Kiba and him walked to a separate desk.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hinata's Thoughts: **

_Diary Entry One: New School_

_Today will be my first day of school. My parents had moved down from the town side to go to the big city. I've been in the city many times, so I knew around. I hope this school would be different, I hope I can meet new friends or every girls dream… the love of their love. But unfortunately, I know that was not going to happen to me. _

_Guess what… it's almost our one year anniversary diary. *sigh* I'm so sad. _

_I can't believe I've been writing in you for almost a year. All these memories I have, at least I would be able to remember… I'm still contemplating whether or not I want to remember how lonely I really am._

_But it's good to keep things like these. Maybe someday I might show this to someone I truly love… Nah._

_Well I'm off to school, since we live like 10 blocks away. Bye Diary. _

_~End_

**Hinata's POV**

I dusted my skirt off and look in the mirror and sighed. Dad got the wrong shirt for me; it was kind of tight on me exposing how big my breast really was. My mom doesn't have big breast nor does her mom, so where on earth did I get this from? But to be honest I like to touch them for comfort. I giggled. I have to remember to write that down in my diary.

I walked out of the apartment after kissing my dad on the cheek, and sniff Tokyo's air…so different. As I was walking, I just thought. "Maybe I can be different here… it's not like anyone knows me" I quickly shook my head. I can't do that even if I tried too. I wouldn't feel comfortable.

I looked up ahead and saw the school emerging. I sighed. I stopped as I saw some teens went inside. I whispered a soft prayer_. "Please, I'm begging you… please make this day be different."_

_**~Review **_


	3. ThrillCenter of Attention

_Thanks for the reviews and followers. Give me more! _

_**WARNING: GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS.**_

_Hinata's POV_

_I dusted my skirt off and look in the mirror and sighed. Dad got the wrong shirt for me; it was kind of tight on me exposing how big my breast really was. My mom doesn't have big breast nor does her mom, so where on earth did I get this from? But to be honest I like to touch them for comfort. I giggled. I have to remember to write that down in my diary._

_I walked out of the apartment after kissing my dad on the cheek, and sniff Tokyo's air…so different. As I was walking, I just thought. "Maybe I can be different here… it's not like anyone knows me" I quickly shook my head. I can't do that even if I tried too. I wouldn't feel comfortable._

_I looked up ahead and saw the school emerging. I sighed. I stopped as I saw some teens went inside. I whispered a soft prayer. "Please, I'm begging you… please make this day be different."_

**Hinata's POV**

I entered the school and went to sit outside where the benches were at. I had already gotten a tour of the school, so I knew where I had to go. Dear Lord, you know I wouldn't forget, because I would never have the courage to ask these people where my classes were. It would be such a burden.

I rested my messenger, domo, bag beside me and watched as the kids walked by. The school was wide and big. It had a gate on the side of the school, which you could've go through in the morning, so the principal told me, but when lunch came it was to remain lock; the outside area where the kids ate lunch or associate was a big circle, which had benches around it. A wide area was in the middle, with a cherry blossom tree on the right side, but I sat opposite it, on the far left where the gate was, but not to close.

There were lunch tables outside in front of me where I sat, which was occupied with teens talking and laughing. I sighed inwardly. This was certainly not fair. I didn't choose to be like this. But yet again, I can change, but it's so hard.

I looked down at my small hands that were on my lap. I wanted to cry. Maybe because this was a new thing for me, but STILL, I didn't ask for this.

My ears soon twitched as I heard the sound of the bell. The kids started to scatter out. I was always the observer, since my dad always said, "Always observe people"

I always thought it was foolish, wouldn't that make a stalker? But it was true. Sometimes it's best to observe people and what they do.

I waited for the arena, as I would call it, to get empty. That's when I made my way to Building A to go to my first class. ~English.

I walked into the class and noticed that the class was nearly full. 'So many people' I thought as I made my way to the back of the class. I noticed some teens looking at me. I hated being the center of attention. I sat down on the brown chair. I just wanted to disappear.

A teacher, brown, came in. He had a long scar across his nose and his hair was put in one, but it did look like a pineapple. I wanted to laugh. I've seen a few people who wore they hair like that. Was that the latest fashion?

He cleared his throat, to signal is presents.

"Well class, I'm glad to see your faces" he said smiling. "But I'm looking for a new student, Hyuga Hinata.

I froze as I heard my name.

"Can you raise your hand" he said, that smile never leaving his face.

I hesitated at first, but raised my hand shakingly. All eyes fell on me. My face went red. Sensei walked up to me and handed me some notes.

"It's nice for you to join us at Konoha High" he said bowing down.

I didn't want to get up my seat, but it would be really disrespectful if I didn't return the gesture. So I got up off my seat and bow.

"Thank you Sensei"

**Naruto POV **

Math class had just begun when I was finishing the last problem. Thank God for Sasuke, he was a life saver. I took a seat next to him and thanked him once again. He nodded.

I sighed. I hated Math. This was my worst subject. I wanted to slam my head on the desk. This was such a snore fest. I raised my hand and Kurenai- Sensei nodded her head.

I got up and walked out of the door. Yeah, that's how it was. The only time you raised your hand is when you had to use the bathroom. It's really hard to explain. You weren't allowed to talk to her in her class or raise your hands to ask her a question. It was raise your hand as a sign, if you can use the bathroom.

I walked through the empty halls slowly and turned the right corner where the bathroom was. I was secretly open there would be no one in there, and there was no one. "Yes"

I looked in the mirror and smiled, but it quickly dropped. Sometimes I really didn't want to smile, because I can never be happy, even though I act like it, I truly I'm not. I always wondered what was missing from my life.

I entered the bathroom stall and sat on the toilet. Surprise or not, the bathroom was quite clean and pristine. I laughed. Hell no, it can be clean it was still a bathroom. But I felt more comfortable sitting on the toilet. And no I'm not taking a shit.

I pulled up my sleeves and traced the X on the upper part of my right arm. I haven't done this in 2 weeks. (Maybe that's what my life was missing a little X.)

I took out a razor that was very sharp. I didn't hesitate; I quickly trace the X deeply, which start to bleed. I closed my eyes tightly. This sensation was utterly good. I soon felt warm liquid running down my arm. It wasn't as deep, because I was wearing a white shirt. And this would not look good.

_**~Review **_


End file.
